Camp Idol
by DiSnEyGiRl96
Summary: This story is basicly like American Idol, but it's Camp idol, with more Drama, funnier comments, Camp Rock cast, and some new people. Please Read Story! It's going to better than summary!


**AN: Camp Rock is sort of like American Idol- Camp Idol. Camp Rock is where they stay. Also the ones with the (NOT IMPORTANT) you don't have to read they are pretty useless.**

**Chapter 1**

**Auditions**

**TEXAS**

**Mitchie's pov**

OMG! I am up next for the Camp Idol Audition I am so scared. I've never really sang in front of people before not even my parents. These judges I have heard are really tough, and the people show it too. I mean the last 5 people that came out were either really pissed or hysterically crying.

"Michelle Torres?" I look up, "Your up.", and see Chase the host calling me up. I take a deep breath and stand up.

"You'll do fine." My mom and dad reassured me; I nodded and then looked around to see if my so called 'boyfriend' was around. After a quick glance I continued walking to Chase.

"Good luck." He said while I walked by him, I just nodded. As I reached the door I reached my hand out and put it on the door knob, then paused for a second. I relaxed myself and opened the door and walked in.

When I'm fully in I see the four judges; Brown, Chris, Dee, and Shelly, sitting at a table.

"Hi." Dee said excitedly once I came into her view.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked all politely. Their replies were either good or fine.

"So," Brown started then looked down on his sheet, "Michelle right?"

"Yes, or Mitchie." I told him, while he just nodded.

"Alright Mitchie, what song you going to sing for us?"

"Um well, I'm going to sing a song I made called 'Believe in me'."

"Awesome! Sing when you're ready." Shelly told me.

I nodded and took a deep breath, then started singing

_The mirror can lie  
doesn't show you what's inside  
and it, it can tell you your full of life  
its amazing what you can hide  
just by putting on a smile_

I don't want to be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling  
beautiful today and know that  
I'm okay,  
cause everyone's perfect in their usual ways.  
So see  
I just wanna believe in me

I stopped there and looked at them, terrified at what they might say.

"WOW!" was all Shelly said.

"That was probably the best voice we've herd so far today." Chris replied nicely. Maybe I am good.

"Yea that was very good." Said Dee. Now all there was Brown, who hasn't said anything at all yet. I did hear from the others he was the hardest to impress.

Then his lips started moving, "I like you. You have a great voice that will get you far." I smiled so big my face started hurting.

"So I say yes to Mitchie. Dee?" Chris stated.

"Totally!"

"Shelly."

"Yes."

"Brown?"

"Absolutely! Mitchie welcome to Camp Rock." I can't believe it, my dream is coming true.

"Thank you, thank you!"

They handed me the paper and I grabbed it and left.

I came through the door and saw Sierra, my mom and my dad. I pretended to look sad, keeping my head down.

"Oh honey I'm…" my mom started until I cut in with a scream.

"I MADE IT!"

**Nate's pov**

"I MADE IT!"I jumped in surprise as I heard a girl scream, I look over at the girl. Well that's a relief; I thought they stopped picking people cause of all the crying and mad faces I saw.

"Nate Johnson?" I hear someone call my voice. It can't be my turn already can it? I get up and walk over to Chase.

"Hey Nate?" I nodded "Great, so you're on next." Chase tells me.

"Cool." I replied

"So anyone here with you?"

"Nah, every one is busy."

"Ah well good luck and head on in."

I walk in, all my nervousness coming back.

"Hey." I said seeing them.

"Hi Nate, how you doing."

"Fine. You guys?"

"Great." They all replied.

"So Nate what song will you sing for us?"

"I'm going to sing 7:05."

"Okay sing when you're ready." Replied Chris

_Don't keep telling me_

_That you're sorry now  
but let me tell you_

_how much this hurts me too  
(Yeah ooo)_

I was fine till 7:05  
Till she walked out the door 

_and right out of my life  
If you're gone ill move on  
But it only would have taken two seconds to say  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye (woahwoo)_

"You can hit some pretty high notes my boy." Brown announced. I smiled at them.

"So Chris, yes?"

"Yes."

"Shelly?"

"Yes."

"Dee?"

"Yes."

"Nate you got 4 yes's welcome to Camp Rock."

"Thank you so much." I said while grabbing the sheet from Chris's hand. I walked out and hurriedly called my mom.

"Hello, Nate?"

"Yea it's me mom."

"Oh honey how was it? Did you get in?" she asked with excitement showing in her voice.

"YES!" I screamed with excitement, "I got in mom I'm going to Camp Rock."

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. I really wish I could talk more but I need to finish work, I'll call later."

"Okay, love you bye."

"Oh I love you too. Bye." I hung up and then it started to sink in. I'm going to camp rock, living the dream, on the road to becoming a rock star.

"Yes!" I said quietly to myself.

**Troy Michaels pov**

"Troy Michaels?" I get up happy that they finally called my name. It took long enough. When I reach Chase he just tells me what he tells everyone else "You're up next and good luck". I don't need luck; if my girlfriend Mitchie could get in then I know I can too. I walk up to the door and walk right in.

"Hello." I said to all 4 judges.

"Hi, Troy. How are you doing?" asked a man with a weird accent. Who cares how I'm doing, let's just here me sing.

"Oh I'm fine and a little nervous at the moment." Lye. I'm not nervous at all, just thought it would go.

"Okay so what are you going to sing for us today?" A lady with short brown hair asked. I think her name was Shari or something.

"I'm going to sing a song called Shadow."

"Okay, go when ready." I nodded and began singing right away.

_Sentences of yours running_

_Throughout my head_

_Searching for a chance,_

_To catch my breath,_

_A never- ending dream_

_You'll become a part of me,_

_Day or night, dark or light_

_You'll be taking over that thing _

_Called my shadow_

I stopped singing and looked towards the judges, already knowing what they were going to say.

"Hmm, interesting." Weird accent dude said.

"You sounded great, I vote yes." The lady with the short brown hair said to me.

"Yes for me too." The second lady, with orange hair said.

"You have a great voice, but I don't know if that was the best song to pick." I nodded like I understood. Stupid weird guy, Chris. He's just jealous that my voice is better.

"But, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself at camp rock. I say yes." He continued. Now it was up to weird accent guy.

"I agree with Chris, not the best song." Who cares we already established that. "I also agree with Chris and the others too. I say yes. Congratulations you're going to Camp Rock." I smiled and acted surprised, like I didn't already know I was going. I was already packed. I grabbed the sheet and exited the room as quickly as possible.

I come out and I see my girlfriend Mitchie Torres waiting for me. When she saw me she was smiling so big.

As I walked towards her I held the paper out.

"You got in too. Yes!" If possible her smile got bigger. Gosh does she ever stop smiling.

"I told you I would get it." I said to her and then I grabbed her arm and we walked off to her parents and Sierra.

**Jason's Pov**

**New Jersey**

I am so nervous right now, I'm about to sing for the judges to get into Camp idol. Oh come on Jason stop it. Think of a happy place, that has lots of birds and trees and…Birdhouses. Yea that's an awesome place, I wish it was real.

"Jason, Jason, JASON!" I snapped out of my happy place to see my mom calling me.

"Yea?"

"Honey their calling you in."

"Oh okay, be back later mom. Bye." I got up in a hurry and went up to Chase.

"Okay Jason?" he asked.

"Yep**."**

"Go right in. Their waiting for you." I nodded at him and walked in.

"Hello Jason!"

"Hey."

"So what are you going to sing today?" Chris asked

"Well I'm going to sing "When you look me in the eyes."

"Alright." The nodded at me and I started singing.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone;  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
when you look me in the eyes. 

_  
_"Wow," Brown expressed dreadfully. "That was…well I'm not gonna beat around the bush…that was terrible!"

"Terribly awesome, right?!?" Jason replied.

"No." Brown said, short and to the point. "Unless you were aiming to ruin my hearing it was horrific."

"Well I thought he was wonderful," Dee said, giving Jason thumbs up.

"You've got to be kidding me. You obviously need your hearing checked." Getting a small frown from Jason.

"Brown, I think you need your hearing checked because Chris and I both agree with Dee. Jason," Shelley faced me for this. "You were wonderful, don't listen to Brown."

I nodded and Smiled at her response.

"So that is three yes's-"

"I still say no," Brown interrupted.

"And I don't care." I said with a huge smile.

"Good, Jason. Just ignore him." Shelley said while handing me the sheet.

"Congratulations!" They said while I was leaving.

**Ashley Fitzpatrick Pov( Not that Important)**

"Hi!" I said while walking into the room where the 4 judges sat.

"Hello, how are you doing?" Chris asked

"I'm doing great and I'm surprised that I'm actually not that nervous." I said proudly to them

"That's good. You seem very confident in your self. Am I right?" Brown asked me

"Actually I am. I've done some singing at talent shows and parties so I'm used to it."

"Great, so what song did you chose to sing?"

"I picked the song from the 'Little Mermaid', 'Kiss the Girl'."

"Good begin when you're ready." Shelly told me, while I nodded.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

After I finished singing everything was silent, until Brown spoke up.

"At first, I thought that was a bad song choice, which it normally would be, but you sang it perfectly. Maybe even better then the person who originally sang it." I smiled at his nice comment.

"I say yes. How about you guys?" Brown asked the rest

"She has such a wonderful voice, how could you say no." Shelly said to all of us.

"Yes, you totally rocked it." Responded Dee.

"Yes." Said Chris

"That's four yes's you're going to Camp Rock!" I screamed, but not too loud. I said thank you and left the room, but then I had to come back in because I forgot the sheet. Stupid me.

**Amber Addison( Not important)**

"Okay Amber what song are you going to sing?"

"Um I'm going to sing Bigger than Us."

"Aright."

_I see your face, I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!_

[Chorus]  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our hearts,  
Yeah it's bigger than us!

"Okay we don't have much time so let's just say yes or no alright." Brown told all of them.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"YES!"

"…Yes…"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much." I said so happy I am going to Camp Rock.

**Florida (Not Important, just thought I add it LOL!)**

**Nolan Alexander**

"So what song are you going to sing my boy?"

"Um I'm going to sing 'Your Own Way'."

They nodded for me to start and didn't hesitate to.

_Yeah, yeah, everybody now  
Yeah, yeah, wooo_

"Yeah', we get it'." Brown interrupted.

"Oh shut up and let the boy sing. Please continue." I nodded; I guess I'm not off to a good start.__

Fit in or stand out  
Not a hard decision  
Just do what you like  
Everybody does a little something  
Right here, right now  
Don't let ambitions  
Hold you back this time

"Stop! That was terrible and no not terribly good." As he said that I looked at him weird while the other judges laughed. Why would I think that it was terribly good when he said terrible? Whatever.

"It was... oh never mind. I say no."

"Well I'll have to disagree with you I say yes." Shelly Said

"Yes."

"Yes."

"What is wrong with you people? Now it is totally obvious you need your hearing checked."

"Once again, I'll have to tell you to shut up and leave him alone." Then Shelly turned towards me, "Here honey, you've made it to Camp Rock." I grab the paper and leave.

**Ella Edwards**

"Hi, how are ya?" I said to the 4 judges.

"Great, how are you?" Chris replied for them.

"I'm a little nervous, and excited." I admitted

"Okay, well what song are you going to sing?" Dee asked me.

"I am going to sing a song called, I Hope You Dance."

"Oh that is such a pretty song. Go when you're ready."

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
you get your fill to eat_

_But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever_

_Leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small _

_When you stand beside the ocean  
whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give fate_

_The fighting chance  
and when you get the choice_

_To sit it out or dance_

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

As I finished Brown was the first to talk.

"Okay in that short time you changed such a pretty song into," then he paused and I was worried that I sang bad, "an even more beautiful song."

"Ella if I were allowed to, I would put you into Camp Rock even if the other judges hated your voice." I laughed at his comment.

"Well Brown won't have to worry about breaking the rules because we all love your voice. Congratulations, you're going to Camp Rock." Said Dee exitedly

"Also, I would like to congratulate you for another thing. You are one of the few people I like, Congratulations." I laughed at him and smiled.

**Jimmy Archuleta (Not that important)**

"I'm going to sing a song called, 'Your Eyes Don't Lie'."

"Awesome, go on ahead." Shelly said.

"Ok."

_(You see)  
I couldn't sleep  
I thought of nothin' else  
I needed help  
Everyone was tellin' me  
You were movin' on with someone else  
But what we had was so special  
People can be jealous, oh  
I had to see it for myself_

I can see it in your eyes  
You feel the same about us as I  
There is no way the truth can be disguised  
You're still in love with me  
You were never really out of love with me  
Your eyes don't lie

"You have a nice voice kid." Shelly told me right after I stopped.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree it was very good. Also, a very catchy tune. You wrote that yourself right?" Brown asked.

"Yes, I actually write a lot of my songs." I said proud of myself.

"Well, that's impressive, and that's what we need at Camp Rock."

"I think we all agree that you're going to Camp Rock. Congrats." Dee told me excitedly while holding out the sheet for me to take.

**California**

**Tess Tyler**

"Hi so are you Tess?" Asked Dee.

Uh how do they not know me already? I'm like already famous cause of my mom." Yes." I said fake politely.

"Oh, are you the daughter of Tj Tyler? I notice that you have the same last name." Said Shelly. Duh! Wow this people are SLOW.

"Yes, I am." I said trying to be nice, but had a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Ok well I expect you to be good then. What song have you planned to sing?" Brown asked. Normally people would feel pressured by his last comment, but not me. I know I'll rock this audition.

"I'm singing a song called, 'Bubbly'."

"Okay go on."

_I've been awake for a while now.  
You've got me feeling like a child now.  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face,  
I get the tingles in a silly place._

It starts in my toes,  
Makes me crinkle my nose.  
Wherever it goes I'll always know,  
That you make me smile.  
Please stay for a while now.  
Just take your time,  
Wherever you go.

"You sound like you have a nice voice; just I think that song wasn't the best choice for you." Every song is good for me; I know I can sing any song. What is that old man talking about?

"Oh." Was all I said to them.

"But, I will still say yes." Brown said afterwards. I smile pretending to be very grateful for is vote.

"I'll have to agree, with brown in both ways." Was all Chris said.

"Yes."

"Yes." I said a thank you to them, and for finally letting me free from that. Of course I didn't say that, that would be impolite.

**Miranda Shay (Not important)**

"I'm going to sing 'Stay My Baby'."

"Ok, you can go when you're ready."

_Summer love isn't meant to be  
And it's only fantasy  
That's what everyone's telling me  
Stay my baby_

Even though it's a little rushed  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it'll hurt too much  
Stay my baby

Oohooh Tell me right now  
Oohooh How it's going down

Everything will be okay  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)

"Nicely done, yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"YES!"

"Congrats you're going to Camp Rock." Brown told me.

**Tennessee (Not that Important)**

**Miley Montana**

Isaid pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o whoa)

"One of the better country singers, I say yes." Dee said

"Yes."Chris said to me.

"… I think if you would have picked another song it would have been better. I say no to the song and the voice, but I'll give you another chance." Brown said to me while I started to get nervous.

"Yea, I think you should have picked another song, but I'll let you slide and give you another chance also." Shelly explained to me.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much. You will not regret it." I said excitedly grabbing the paper.

**Shane Grey**

**Arizona**

"Yo, Shane your up." I herd Chase call me. Now what my uncle is making me do is really stupid, I mean why do I have to sing for him and the others when they all ready know my voice and have herd it multiple times before. I know it's STUPID.

"Thanks Chase, See ya later." I said while walking by him.

I opened the doors to where the judges sat and stood right in front of them.

"Why, ello, Shane." My uncle greeted with his accent showing.

"Hey Uncle Brown, Shelly, Chris, and Dee."

"Hey Shane." They greeted back.

"So what are you going to sing with that dazzling voice of yours?" Shelly asked excitingly`

"Umm." I really didn't pick one. "Umm… how about…"

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N Okay I know it's probably really dumb to end there, but you see I just started re writing this and I forgot which song I was originally going to do. So you make the decision of which song. IF you review you can out it in there. Also, next chapter or so I will explain about all the other people. THANKS A LOT!**

**DiSnEyGiRl96**


End file.
